the days for couplechap2
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Kali ini Sena akan melewati hari valentine bersama Hiruma-san! Bukankah Hiruma-san benci makanan manis? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sena kali ini? RnR please!XD


"Kau itu… Terlalu manis untuk ditolak_, kuso chibi…."_

_**The Day For Couple**_

**CHAPTER 2: Valentine day with Hiruma-**_**san**_**.**

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**_

_**Pairig:**_HiruSena

_**Rate**_**: T**

_**Gendre**_**: Romance, Humor, Shonen-ai, Ge-je, OOC, dll**

**Summary:** Hiruma dan Sena adalah sepasang kekasih yang terbilang unik. Bagaimana'kah cara mereka melalui tahun baru, valentine day, white day dan hari-hari romatis lainnya ? Mereka pasti memiliki cara tersendiri untuk melewati hari-hari yang peuh cinta.

**Warning: **Mengandung unsur boys love alias shonen-ai, don't like? Don't read… Nekad baca? Gak nanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fujodashi, ya~?

Happy reading!

Matahari saat ini sudah memancarkan sinar terbaiknya, tetapi tetap saja tidak membuat siswa dan siswi SMA Deimon mengeluarkan peluh dari tubuhnya, entah karena memang sekarang bulan Februari yang notabene masih musim dingin, ataukah karena besok adalah hari kasih sayang yang ditunggu oleh sebagian besar murid dan membuat mereka lupa oleh sinar matahari yang begitu terik saat itu? Entahlah… Hanya mereka yang tau…

Seorang pria berrambut pirang, bergaya rambut _spike_ dan bermata hijau tosca, adalah salah satu dari sebagian kecil murid yang tidak peduli pada hari kasih sayang. Bukannya _nggak_ percaya diri dan beranggapan tidak akan mendapat satu-pun cokelat dari kaum hawa di sekolah itu. Tapi, justru karena terlalu banyak mendapat cokelat-lah yang membuat dia jengkel, selain karena membenci makanan manis. Alhasil, semua cokelat bukti cinta dari kaum wanita di sekolahnya itu berakhir dengan tragis di tempat sampah… Kejam 'kan? Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga Youichi Hiruma.

Tapi kali ini ada satu hal yang membuatnya 'agak' tidak bisa cuek dengan _Valentine day_ tahun ini adalah karena dia punya seorang kekasih yang sedari tadi ribut di sebelahnya. Kekasih hatinya ini memiliki perawakan kecil dan berkesan imut, rambutnya cokelat gelap dan matanya-pun berwarna cokelat caramel. Namanya Kobayakawa Sena, pria manis yang membuat semua seme jatuh hati melihatnya.

"Hiruma-_san_ mau cokelat seperi apa untuk _valentine _besok?" Tanya Sena dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tak perlu repot _kuso chibi._ Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Jawab hiruma cuek sambil mengunyah permen karet _mint_ tanpa gula kesukaannya.

"Kau benci cokelat, Hiruma-_san_…?" Tanya Sena dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang bisa dibilang _ala pupy eyes. _Uke manis itu merasa sedih bila seme-nya itu benci pada coklat. Kenapa? Karena Sena memiliki banya warna cokelat di dirinya, rambut dan matanya berwarna cokelat, ingat? Bila Hiruma benci coklat, sama artinya dengan membenci Sena.

"Haah…" Hiruma menghela nafas,"Bukan begitu maksudku _kuso chibi._" Lanjutnya.

"_Hontou?"_

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Hiruma sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sena.

Walaupun Hiruma sudah mengatakan begitu, Sena membulatkan tekad tetap akan memberikan cokelat pada hari kasih sayang, besok. Karena, Sena ingin memberikan bukti cintanya pada Hiruma dalam bentuk cokelat seperti pasangan pada umumnya! Dia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang bahwa cinta itu tidak terbatas oleh gender, seperti cinta yang mereka berdua miliki, dia juga ingin menunjukan bahwa cinta yang mereka miliki-pun sama dengan cinta yang dimiliki pasangan normal lainnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(skip time)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jam besar SMA Deimon menunjukkan pukul dua siang, hal itu artinya adalah, sekarang waktunya murid-murid SMA itu untuk pulang. Begitu bel waktu pulang berbunyi, Sena langsung keluar dari sekolah dan pergi entah kemana. Sedangkan orang-orang yang melihat Sena sendirian hanya menatap aneh pada cowok manis itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua orang tau bahwa Sena itu adalah kekasih Hiruma. Ini semua gara-gara insiden 'masuk tv' yang terjadi pada saat tahun baru, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

Saat ini Sena tidak langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju jalan pulang, melainkan pergi ke toko buku yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari sekolah. Begitu dia masuk ke toko buku yang ukurannya tidak terlalu luas itu, segera dia menuju rak bagian resep kue dan masakan. Melemparkan pandangan ke seluruh rak itu dan akhirnya dia menemukan buku yang sedari tadi dia cari. 'Cara mudah membuat kue dan cokelat' begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di depan buku yang dia cari itu. Setelalah itu Sena pergi menuju kasir dan membayar bukunya

"Berapa harganya?" Tanya Sena sambil menaruh buku itu di meja kasir.

"Harganya lima ratus yen." Jawab penjaga kasir."Mau membuat cokelat untuk pacar, ya?" lanjut si penjaga kasir berbasa-basi, seraya memasukkan buku dan bukti pembelian ke dalam kantung plastik dan memberikan kantung itu kepada Sena.

"Ehehe… Iya…." Jawab Sena blushing seraya membayar buku yang dia beli.

" Terimakasih… Silahkan datang kembali lain waktu…" ucap si penjaga kasir ramah, melihat Sena yang mulai keluar dari area toko buku itu. Dalam hati, penjaga kasir itu berkata,'Rasanya, hari kasih sayang itu, cewek yang memberikan coklat ke cowok…. Tapi, kenapa malah cowok tadi mau membuat cokelat untuk pacarnya,ya…? Jangan-jangan….. Kyaaaa! YAOI!' tanpa di sadari si penjaga kasir itu pingsan dengan darah yang sukses keluar dari hidungnya.

Mari kita abaikan si penjaga kasir _fujoshi_ itu dan kembali ke cerita semula. Sena keluar dari toko buku dan segera berlari menuju rumah, dengan tergesa-gesa dia menuju kamar, mengganti seragamnya dengan baju bebas dan turun menuju dapur, sambil membawa buku resep keramat yang sudah dibelinya tadi.

Setelah siap dengan apron yang melekat di tubuh, Sena mulai membalik-balik halaman di buku resep. Dia bingung akan membuat cokelat seperti apa yang akan disukai oleh kekasihnya . Setelah mencari-cari resep di buku, akhirnya dia menemukan satu resep yang menurutnya cocok untuk Hiruma.

"Ah! Ini dia! Pasti Hiruma-_san_ akan suka dengan cokelat ini!" Sena-pun mulai membuat coklat.

Berjam-jam Sena berkutat di dapur, semakin lama, dari dapur rumah itu-pun terdengar suara-suara aneh… seperti suara kompor yang meledak,asap hitam yang keluar dan hal-hal aneh lainnya. Begitu selesai dengan berbagai rintangan yang menghadang cokelat cinta pertama buatan Sena-pun jadi! Sena tak sabar menunggu besok dan melihat reaksi kekasih tercintanya tentang cokelat yang baru pertama di buatnya. Setelah merapikan dapur yang seperti 'kapal pecah' Sena kembali ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap menunggu matahari terbit keesokan harinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(keesokan harinya di SMA deimon)~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh setiap pasangan di dunia ini, tak terkecuali murid-murid di SMA Deimon… Dari yang pasangan hingga yang lajang-pun menunggu hari ini dengan suka-cita. Cowok manis berrambut cokelat tua dan bermata caramel ini berjalan memasuki area sekolah dengan perasaan senang, di area sekolah terlihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan atau pun wanita yang tersipu malu memberikan cokelat kepada sang adam pujaan hatinya. Sena membulatkan tekad akan memberikan cokelat buatannya kepada Hiruma setelah pulang sekolah sebelum latihan di klub amefuto.

Hari ini sekolah berlalu dengan cepat, entah karena pulangnya memang lebih awal, ataukah karena Sena selalu memikirkan cokelat yang akan di berikan kepada semenya itu sepanjang pelajaran, hingga dia tak sadar bila bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Setelah terbangun dari lamunannya Sena bergegas pergi menuju klub amefuto.

Di ruangan klub itu sudah terlihat banyak anggota klub lainnya yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan. Walaupun sebenarnya kali ini mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing yang masih berhubungan dengan cokelat dan _valentine_,. Misalnya, Jumonji yang kewalahan mendapat banyak cokelat sedangkan Kuroki dan Togano yang menatap iri padanya, Monta sibuk berterima kasih pada Mamori yang memberikan cokelat 'balas budi' kepadanya, sedangkan Kurita dan Komusubi sibuk memakan coklat super besar yang dibuatkan Mamori kushus untuk semua anggota klub.

Sena sendiri sedang sibuk mencari kehadiran kekasihnya di antara rekan-rekan satu klubnya itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, si uke manis ini menemukan semenya di pojok ruangan sedang sibuk memakan peren karet dengan mata yang sibuk menatap layar monitor laptopnya. Sena berjalan mendekat hingga berada tepat di samping pria berrambut _spike_ itu, dia mengeluarkan cokelat buatannya yang sudah terbungkus rapid an berkata,"Selamat hari valentine Hiruma-_san_! Aku sudah membuat cokelat khusus untukmu! Kau pasti suka!" Ucap Sena dengan senyum yang tak juga hilang dari wajahnya.

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor laptopnya dan menatap uke kesayangannya itu. "_Kuso chibi_, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku benci makanan manis?"

"A-aku tau… Tapi 'kan tetap saja aku ingin membuatkannya untukmu." Jawab Sena sedikit takut.

Anggota klub lain yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing sekarang semua menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap dua sejoli dan menjadikannya tontonan menarik.

"Sudahlah, Hiruma… Terima saja…" Ucap Musashi.

"Kau tau kalau aku membenci makanan manis 'kan? Kalau ku terima, nanti siapa yang makan?" Jawab Hiruma.

"Sudahlah, Sena! Hiruma-_san _tidaksuka makanan manis, sini! Biar aku saja yang makan!" Kali ini Monta ikut bicara dan mengambil cokelat buatan Sena yang di letakkan di samping laptop Hiruma.

"Hei! Seenakmu sendiri saja main rebut cokelat Sena!" Kali ini Jumonji merebut cokelat Sena dari tangan monta.

"Kau sendiri sudah dapat banyak cokelat 'kan jumonji? Kenapa ingin punya Sena juga? Sini! Biar kami saja yang makan!" Togano dan Kuroki merebut cokelat itu.

"Tidak boleh! Cokelat itu 'kan Sena buat untuk You-nii! Seharusnya tetap dia yang memakan coklatnya!" Suzuna ikut merebut cokelatnya, menambah buruk keadaan.

"Aha ha! Cokelat sepesial yang dibuat _monsieur_ Sena seharusnya aku saja yang makan!" (Tau 'kan ini suara siapa?)

Karena acara rebut-merebut, Cokelat itu akhirnya jatuh ke lantai dan terinjak oleh salah satu dari mereka. Melihat cokelatnya yang sudah berantakan di lantai, Sena mengeluarkan cairan bening dari sudut matanya.

"Hiruma-_san, _apakah begitu sulit menerima cokelat buatanku?" Tanya Sena dengan terisak,"Padahal.. aku sudah membuatnya sendiri dengan susah payah!" Kali ini air mata menetes deras dari mata indah Sena yang berwarna cokelat caramel. Sena berlari keluar dari ruangan klub amefuto, membuat semua anggota klub itu merasa bersalah, 'tak terkecuali sang kapten yang sekaligus kekasih Sena itu.

Beberapa saat setelah Sena pergi, Hiruma memungut cokelat buatan kekasihnya yang terjatuh dilantai. Mengumpulkan semua cokelat itu dan mulai memakannya.

"Hiruma-_san_! Jangan dimakan! Itu 'kan sudah kotor!" Teriak Monta mengingatkan. Tapi, Hiruma tetap memakan cokelat itu. Ketika Hiruma memakannya satu hal yang membuatnya kaget.

"Ini… Cokelat ini rasa _mint_…" Ucap Hiruma. Ternyata Sena membuatkan coklat yang tidak terlalu manis dan dengan _mint _di dalamnya. Sena tau apa yang benar-benar di sukai Hiruma. Membuat pria berambut _spike_ itu makin merasa bersalah dengan Sena.

Di lain tempat di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari sekolahnya, Sena sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan yang berada disana dengan tatapan mengarah ke tanah. 'Mungkin memang aku yang salah dan tak mau mengerti Hiruma-_san_… Sudah tau dia tidak suka cokelat tapi masih ngotot ingin memberinya cokelat buatan sendiri…' Batin Sena dalam hati. Tanpa dapat di tahan, air mata keluar lagi dari matanya, membuat tanah menjadi basah seakan hujan sedang turun membasahinya.

"Hah.. hah… hah.. Jangan menangis lagi _kuso chibi_ aku 'lah yang salah…"

Ketika kepala Sena mendongak, ternyata yang bicara tadi adalah Hiruma yang sepertinya lelah karena berlari-lari mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Hiruma-_san…."_ Ucap sena masih kaget dengan mata yang juga masih berkaca-kaca.

"Cih.. Jangan cengeng begitu _kuso chibi_, lagipula cokelat _mint_ buatanmu tidak terlalu buruk..."

"Kau memakannya Hiruma-_san_?" Tanya Sena tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin percaya? Cokelat buatannya kan tadi jatuh di lantai dan sudah kotor… Tapi, Hiruma tetap mau memakannya! Sena kembali menitikan air mata, kali ini bukan air mata sedih, melainkan air mata bahagia….

"_Kuso chibi_! Kenapa kau malah menangis lagi?" Tanya Hiruma kasar. Kali ini otak jenius miliknya tidak berkerja. Sebenarnya bukan saja kali ini otak jeniusnya tidak dapat berkerja. Tetapi, setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan Sena membuat otak jeniusnya tidak berkerja. Mungkin itu karena, bila bersama Sena, Hiruma lebih sering menggunakan hatinya. Terdengar aneh? Hiruma sendiripun juga bingung dengan hal ini.

"Aku senang Hiruma-_san_…" Jawab Sena kali ini. Dia turun dari atas ayunan dan memeluk tubuh semenya yang jauh lebih tinggi itu denan lembut dan Hiruma pun membalas pelukan Sena. Ketika sudah cukup lama, Sena melepaskan pelukannya dari kekasih hatinya itu, sedangkan Hiruma, walau agak tidak rela, akhirnya ikut melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Aku ingin Tanya, Hiruma-_san_… Bila kau benci cokelat atau sesuatu yang manis… kenapa kau mau jadi kekasihku?", Bukannya Sena narsis atau bagaimana, tapi Sena tau bahwa bila digolongkan, dia memang sangat manis untuk ukuran cowok.

"Kau itu… Terlalu manis untuk ditolak, _kuso chibi_…" Jawab Hiruma cuek.

Sedangkan Sena sudah blushing ria mendengar ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma-san…" Ucap Sena sambil mencium pipi seme yang di cintainya itu. Hiruma membalas dengan mencium sena tepat di dahinya lalu mencium bibir mungil yang begitu menggoda itu dengan lembut. Bibir Sena yang dingin, masuk kedalam mulut hiruma yang hangat. Lidah si seme menjilat bibir bagian bawah sena meminta persetujuan masuk, Sena membuka mulutnya dan membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah ciuman yang panjang….

Tak jauh dari pemandangan romantis itu, angota klub amefuto ikut menonton kejadian heboh itu dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Tapi, satu hal yang sama berada di pikiran mereka semua… Berjuanglah Sena! Mungkin (memang) Hiruma itu egois tapi dia sangat mencintaimu!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Omake**_

Keesokan harinya di klub amefuto

Sena: lho? Hiruma-_san_ mana?

Musashi: Dia tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit perut.

Sena: Lho? Memang dia makan cokelatku berapa banyak?

Musashi: semua dimakan…

Sena: Hah? Sudah kotor begitu, semuanya tetep di makan?

Masashi: Begitulah…

All amefuto member: Ngomong-ngomong Sena… kalian habis berciuman ngapain lagi?

Sena: KALIAN KOK TAU KAMI BERCIUMAN?

All amefuto member: Tentu saja! Terus? Gimana?

Sena: Ada deh…. Rahasia!

AH!

Akhirnya selese juga chap ke 2! betewe, arigatou gozaimasu udah mau repiu fic ge je saia! gk nyangka bakal di komen orang banyak! maap banyak typonya, cz saia ngerja'innya dadakan ama waktunya mapet sih...

oh iya ini dia balesan repiunya! chek this out!*sok nginggris*

**Salamahimahi:** sama! saia juga langsung nyosor kalo mau dicium ama you-nii!XD, Ia... saia org surabaya! kalo sempat, add aq yaaaa...?

**Nesia Eg Yufa**: Nesia-chan makasih udh mau repiu, aq udah berusaha bikin semua tokoh gak ooc, lho~ Soal typo juga maap, ya... Saia buru2 bikin ficnya...

**Artemisaish**: Makasih udah mau repiu! Iya, emang banyak typo dan salah ato kurang tanda baca, maklumilah nilai bahasa Indonesia saia yang pas2an...

**Jeanne jeagerjaques-san**: Jeane-san~! Makasih mau repiu... dan sekali lagi makasih mau nge-follow blog fujoshi geje saia... Soal typo saia emg bikin fic yg chap 1 kmaren dadakan jadi gak pake koreksi2 lagi... tapi di chap ini aq udah berusaha mengurangi typo-nya. silahkan baca fic saia yg berikutnya kalo gak keberatan!

**Pucca-darkblue**: kalo, udah baca kok gak repiu, sih...?*mata berkaca-kaca*. Menurutmu gmana fic lemon pertama saia itu? Maap soal typonya~ kalo gk keberatan repiu lagi yaaaa...?*pupy eyes*

**Anenchi chukacukhe**: Makasih banyak!*nunduk dalem2* aq bakal berusaha bikin fic hirusena lebih banyak lagi.

**CCloveRuk**i: Sena pasti juga jadi kuat kalo ingin melindungi yg dia cintai! makasih udah repiu!^^

**Rya-chan X Shii-chan**: Makasih untuk repiu-nya! makasih juga buat pujiannya, akan saia coba lebih banyak lagi buatfic hirusena! kalo ada request bilang aja,ya~? *ngomong aja klo gak ada ide lagi*

Fi suki suki: Fi-chaaaannnn~! mkasi banyak udah mau repiu fic berantakan saia!*nunduk* . wah, hati2, jangan sampe kedengeran you-nii, ya! Sena-kun! berjuanglah!*lho?*

skali lagi, makasih buat repiunya!

oh, iya~ ini masih bersambung ke hab berikutnya! chap3: white day with hiruma-san!

JAA NE~~~~~~~

bisa kasih **repiu **sekali lagi, _nggak_?


End file.
